


Edit: Never Asked for Flight

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Never Asked for Flight

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2Ia1Jxq) || [deviantART ](https://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/art/Never-Asked-for-Flight-744097631)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
